Twins reunited
by BlackRoseStar
Summary: It's a normal day in Danville. Or is it? What happens when a random girl shows up at the Flynn-Fletcher house? Chaos of course! Just a little something to help cure my writers block.
1. Proluge

Prologue

It was like any normal day in the wonderful city of Danville. At the Flynn-Fletcher house Phineas and Ferb were preparing for a day full of inventing. Candace was up in her room talking to Stacy about how her parents were out of town for the week and how she was completely-without-a-doubt-in-charge. Across the street Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was brushing out her hair and thinking about Phineas and what a wonderful time they would have today inventing all sorts of things and hoping that Phineas would finally take a hint. Buford Van Stomm and Baljeet Tjinder were walking over to the Flynn-Fletcher house and talking about what new things the boys would invent today. Little did anyone know their usual plans would be interrupted by one person.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone this is just something I came up with that I felt like posting. This was born of random music on Pandora and writers block on another story. For anyone reading my other story Hidden Power I'm so sorry I haven't posted in awhile I have been crazy busy and as I mentioned above I'm having writers block on it. I will maybe have the first chapter posted later today.


	2. Chapter 1

Ferb's pov

It was a normal day. My brother and I were in the backyard sitting under the huge tree looking over the blueprints for today. We were going to make a huge water park in the backyard when all of a sudden the gate opened and Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford walked into the backyard.

"Hey Phineas watcha doing?" Isabella asked, hands behind her back and rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah yeah that's cool" Phineas muttered waving "now if I move that there then carry the four-" he muttered

"Ignore him" I said cutting off my brothers mutterings "He's very focused on this today"

"I can see that," Izzy said sarcastically glaring at Phineas "so" she said turning back to me "what's the plan for the day"

"We're going to make a water park here using some left over scrap metal form our last project and whatever else we can find" I answered

"Ooo sounds fun when do we start" Baljeet said

"As soon as Phineas finishes the calculations we can start"

"So we're waiting on dinner bell then" Buford asked

Just as I was about to respond the gate opened again and a girl walked in. She was about Phineas' height with long orange hair with black tips that was pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs side swept across her forehead and hanging slightly over one eye, which were both an icy blue. She was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a white sequin tank top with a black leather jacket slung over her shoulder and a pair of black leather boots. If I had to describe her in one word it would be punk.

"Hey you with the blueprints" She called. Phineas' head shot up from the equations.

"Hey" He said getting up and running over and hugging the girl "what are you doing here"

"Oh you know I was just in the neighborhood"

"I doubt that shouldn't you be at some privet prep school in Japan"

"Naw I'm on summer break just like you. And guess what"

"What"

"I'm moving back in. Great huh"

"Amazing" Phineas said excitedly hugging the girl again

"Umm who are you" Isabella asked sounding jealous of the new comer and how Phineas seemed to be all over her.

"Oh my name is Kara, Kara Flynn."

* * *

A/N: ok I know this chapter is short I'm really sorry about that please don't kill me I haven't really had a lot of time to work on this lately but oh well. Okay for people reading my story Hidden Power I'm working on that and I may or may not post another chapter of that today if I get the time. If you have any questions about this story or my other story PM me or review. Thanks :D

~BlackRoseStar


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Phineas and Ferb and all related characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. The only things that are mine are Kara and the plot.

* * *

Kara's POV

The bitch, as I knew her at the moment, was glaring holes into the back of my head the whole time I was talking with Phin

"Umm who are you" she asked with some jealousy. Ooo I can use that.

"Oh my name is Kara, Kara Flynn" I said emphasizing my last name.

"You have another sister?!" Everyone in the back yard yelled in unison.

"Well kinda" Phin said

"Kinda nothing," I said placing my arm on his shoulder and crossing my ankles "we're twins" I added

"How come we haven't heard about her" Queen Bitch asked.

"Well she's never come up in conversation"

"How come I didn't hear about her" some British dude added.

"Well I've heard all about you Ferb" I said "Phin here never shuts up about you when we Skype or when I come to visit"

"You've been here before" Bitchy asked

"Duh I lived here for awhile before I moved but I've come to visit often although when I do none of you are ever here sides Phin, Candace and mom."

"I like you" one dude said one look at him told me he was defiantly a certified bully, "let me help you get your bags"

"I'd appreciate that come on" I said beckoning him to follow me. We walked out to my car. I went to open my trunk when I felt a hand on my arm and I was pushed up against the side of my car.

"Listen up you may be tough shit where you come from but here I'm the one in charge" I pulled away from him and quickly kicked him in the stomach and pushed him back up against the side of my car holding one of his arms above his head the other pinned to his side by my body which was pressed against him to hold him in place.

"No you listen up you fat fuck" I said as I pulled my switchblade out of my back pocket and held it to his throat "if you think that I'm just gonna stand by and let you bully me then your dumber than I thought. If you try shit like that again I will kill you. Nod if you understand me" he nodded "good" I hissed at him "just so you remember what I've told you" I took my switch blade and made a scar from the corner of his eye to above the corner of hi lip "now when the others ask what happened you're going to say you tripped and got it." He didn't move or say anything "I said" I began as I pressed the tip of my blade into upturned palm on the hand above his head "do. You. Understand." He nodded quickly this time. "Good" I said pulling away from him and putting my switch blade back in my pocket. He grabbed my stuff out of the back of the car, "uh-uh I'll take that one" I said as I took the black duffel bag he was reaching for, while he took one of my suitcases as I took the other and my pillows. As we walked back into the yard I saw my brother Phineas talking to the others in the yard

"Hey Kara. Buford what happened?" Phin said rushing towards us with the others

"I tripped on the way out I'm fine." He said

"Really we might want to go clean it then so it doesn't get infected" A short nerdy looking kid who my guess was from India, said.

"Naw I'm fine Baljeet"

"No I think you should listen to-" Bitch began

"Hey Phin" I said cutting her off "help me take my stuff in"

"Sure" He said grabbing my stuff from Buford. I smiled to myself as we walked away and Bitch glared at me the whole time. We headed upstairs to my room which at one point was a guest room. Phin helped me drop of all my stuff. I looked around the back at Phin and smiled "Man I really missed you" I said hugging him again

"I missed you too. I'm so glad your back" he said with that smile of his. That smile I swear is contiguous it just lights up a whole room, "hey I'm gonna go see of Buford's okay, kay?" he asked

"Yeah sure" I said happily.

"Cool" he said heading out the door "Hey Kara" I turned to see him stopped at the door.

"Yeah"

"I really am super glad your back" and with that he left

"Yeah" I said to his retreating back "I am too"

'I can't believe you're going to help Buford after everything he's ever done to you' I thought to myself. But of course Phin was he always did, forgive and forget, that's his motto, but that's why I'm here. One of the only reasons I had come back was so I could protect Phin. I'd heard all about Buford Van Stomm and his bulling ways, how he used to pick on Phin and everyone else and I was here to keep my brother safe.

I pulled out my switch blade and opened it. I looked at it and the way it gleamed in the sunlight

"No one's gonna hurt my family and get away with it. Not again. That's a promise." I said closing my blade and putting back in my pocket, I looked out the window in my room that over looked the backyard where everyone was helping Buford, "No one messes with my family and gets away with it" I narrowed my eyes "No one"

* * *

A/N: Wow two chapters in one day I'm on a role. I don't think i mentioned before but Phineas and everyone is 16 at this point. If your wondering where Lawrence and Linda are they're a some antique convention and Candace is in charge ( Candace: Yes I'm in charge now those boys are so busted) and home form collage on vacation. for my wonderful followers thank you. If you have any questions or suggestions PM me or review. Thanks

~BlackRoseStar


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Phineas and Ferb and all related characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. The only things that are mine are Kara and the plot.

* * *

Kara's POV

That night after I had moved in Candace decided, since mom and Lawrence had gone to some antique convention that we should have a family dinner. I sat with Phineas on my right, Ferb across from me and Candace next to him across from Phin.

"So Kara where were you living before now." Ferb asked trying to make small talk

"Japan in Tokyo"

"Was it nice"

"Beautiful I loved spring when all the Cherry Blossoms would bloom they were so pretty"

"What about school I hear Japan is one of the best places to get an education"

"Yeah I guess. School was nice too I guess" I muttered. Ferb looked at me surprised for a second then continued asking questions

"So what did you and Buford talk about when he helped you get your stuff" he asked.

I froze 'Oh my god he knows' I thought to myself. I knew that look that he had on his face he knew something. "Oh you know this and that nothing really, just telling me about how my brother 'Dinner bell' is cracked"

"I am not cracked" Phineas said shoving me playfully "what's with you Ferb you seem extra chatty today"

"Nothing much hey I wonder what Buford tripped on in the driveway" Ferb added

"You know what" I said pushing back my chair and standing up "it's been a long day and I would like to get some sleep if you don't mind so goodnight everyone" I said giving a slight bow before walking upstairs. Damn some habits die hard. I walked into my room shut my door and flung myself onto my. He knew he knew I just know it. I wasn't going to be able to sleep for a while and I had a feeling that Mr. British man wanted to talk so after I changed in to a pair of black basket ball shorts and a white tank top, I walked over to my desk grabbed a pencil an eraser and my sketch book and sat down on my bed. It took only 30 minutes before Ferb walked. He came in quietly and softly shut the door behind him "Figured you'd be awake" He said crossing his arms over his chest

"Figured you'd come in to talk to me, but I'm not in the mode to talk"

"Why"

"Why what" I asked batting my eyes innocently as I but my sketch pad pencil and eraser away in my bedside table.

"Don't play dumb I know that Buford wouldn't have gotten hurt like he did by tripping, so what did you do" "You have no proof that I did anything." I hissed at him "It had to have been you what did you do" He said glaring at me

"Look" I growled sliding of my bed and standing up "I don't care what you think but I didn't do anything"

"You can't lie Buford told me that it was you so what did you-" he began, but I punched him in the stomach hard and aimed one well timed kick to his family jewels. "Look asshole" I said to the hunched over slightly wheezing Ferb

"I don't care what Buford told you you're not going to say anything got it" I kicked him in the ribs "got it!" he nodded.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall I punched him in the face once and turned off the lights.

"Hey Kara-" Phineas began as he opened the door and turned the light on "oh my gosh what happened"

"Phineas I'm so sorry" I said as I ran and hugged him crying "Ferb came in when I was asleep and I didn't realize it was him and I did this out of self defense I'm so sorry Phin" I cried into his shoulder

"It's okay I understand and I'm sure Ferb does to its okay. Hey how bout I stay in here with you tonight what do you think."

"I'd like that" I sniffed. I looked at Ferb over Phin's shoulder and smirked. He wasn't going to mess with me no sir.

~Next morning~

Ferb's POV

"She really did that" Isabella whispered looking towards the house where Kara and Phineas were finishing breakfast "Oh my god" she said touching the bruise under my eye "can't she be arrested for that"

"As far as anyone knows I walked in while she was asleep and she only attacked out of self defense."

"That's horrible"

"Hey guys" We both looked towards the gate which had just opened and Buford and Baljeet entered.

"Where's Dinner Bell" Buford asked

"Still eating breakfast with Kara" Isabella said

"I like Kara she seems cool" Baljeet said. Buford Isabella and I looked at each other, do we tell him the truth

"Hey Jeet-" Izzy began

"Later guys" Kara called waving as she and Phineas walked out the gate

"Hey where are you guys going" Baljeet called

"Movies" Phineas answered. I looked and noticed Kara was holding on to Phineas' hand which really pissed off Isabella

"Yeah there's a new movie out that I want to see and Phin said he'd go with me" We all watched stunned as Phineas got into the car with Kara and the drove off. I had a feeling there wasn't gonna be any inventing today, I also had a feeling Kara was going to be a lot of trouble.

* * *

A/N: ok three chapters in one day that's enough. so as we can see Kara's pretty violent but why? What happend to make her so cold? well if you want to find out keep reading. Any questions or suggestions PM me or leave a review. Thanks

~BlackRoseStar


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone I know I haven't posted in a while but here is the next chapter I think that there will be one or two more chapters before I finish this story then I can move on to the sequel or onto my next story so, yeah here it is guys, enjoy.

* * *

Kara's POV

"Hey Candace"

"Hey Kara, where's Phineas"

"Oh he's hanging with the others"

"Well why don't you come and hang with me and my friends, well actually my friend and our cousin"

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, well step cousin, she's Ferb's cousin."

"Really" I said trying to sound casual

"Yeah, come meet her I think you'll like her"

'Yeah like that's gonna happen' I thought to myself "I'm sure I will" I said perkily.

Great another little British bitch in the house like it wasn't bad enough having Ferb giving me all those looks. It'd been about two weeks since I came home and since that night where I told Ferb not to fuck with me he has hardly left me alone.

We reached Candace's room where she opened the door to two girls sitting on her bed. They were both about Candace's height one had brown hair tied up in a short ponytail on the top of her head, the other had long black hair and something about her seemed familiar.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my little sister Kara, Kara this is Eliza Beckham Fletcher, and my best friend Stacy Hirano." Hirano I knew I recognized her! She was the cousin to those little Japanese bitches from school! I will destroy her.

"It's such a pleaser meet you Kara." Eliza said shaking my hand "your sister has told me a lot about you"

"Yeah one would think she was more obsessed with you then she was with busting her brothers." Stacy said laughing

"Speaking of which" Candace said turning to head out the door "I'll be back in a minute. PHINEAS! FERB! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO BUSSTED!" Candace yelled as she ran downstairs. I turned and looked out the window and watched as Phin and the others continued to work on their water park that they meant to make the day I first arrived. I saw Isabella move closer to Phin and say something to him while fluttering her eyes, the little flirt. Phineas turned and said something to her which made her face fall as she handed him some tool. I chuckled to myself I could've told her how oblivious he is.

"Right Kara" Eliza said. It took me a minute to realize they had been talking to me.

"Hmm"

"I said your brother can be such an idiot at times." Eliza repeated

"What"

"Yeah he's such an idiot. He and Isabella should have gotten together a long time ago but because Phineas is such an idiot for not seeing that she loves him they're still not together." I watched as the two of them laughed. They thought it was so funny to make fun of other people.

"Sometimes I can't believe how stupid he is"

"Don't" I said

"Don't what" they said as they continued laughing

"I said enough" I yelled as I kicked Stacy in the head.

"Whoa Kara relax-" Eliza began

"Shut up you little limey bitch" I said punching her in the face

"Kara you can't do this" Eliza tried again

"Oh I can't can I? You Limeys are all the same you all just think you're so much better the everyone else huh" I kicked her in the ribs "well you're not you think you can just tell people what to do well you can't" I stepped hard on her leg and heard the satisfying crunch of bones breaking "but the thing is you can't tell me what to do, you can't tell me how to live my life!" I yelled pushing Eliza against a wall. She hit her head and fell to the ground unconscious with blood coming from where I broke her leg.

"What is your problem" Stacy said spitting some blood out of her mouth

"Right now, it's you, you damn Jap" I said turning to her

"What did I ever do to you"

"Umm, let's see, you were born" I punched her in the ribs breaking a few "I am done putting up with little bitches like you" I pulled out my blade and cut her arm while kicking her legs knocking her to the ground "How do you fucking feel?! HUH? You damn little Jap! How does it feel to be tortured because of your race? Huh! I hate you, you little Jap bitch!" I yelled with a final kick to her head.

I looked down panting I saw both the girls lying unconscious on the ground bleeding from various wounds.

"Don't make fun of my brother" I said. All of a sudden I felt something hit me in the back of the head and then everything went black

* * *

A/N: ok now before anyone asks I'm not racists but for this story it had to be done. I would like to give a shout out to Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa for giving me so many ideas for this chapter thanks. If you have any questions or suggestion review or pm me

~BlackRoseStar


End file.
